The present invention relates generally to grooming devices for pets, and provides such a device designed to freshen up a pet in between baths or grooming operations. The present device also facilitates the removal of debris, bacteria, allergens, and offensive odor from a pet, in addition to having the ability to add fragrance, moisture, and shine to its coat.
A conventional pet grooming device resembles a conventional hair brush with bristles of uniform length that are located on both upper and lower sides the brush. The product includes a moistened cloth or pad that covers all of the individual bristles. One disadvantage of this device is that the cloth does not make adequate contact with the pet's hair or fur, since the bristles are completely covered by the cloth. As such, the device is unable to separate hairs to wipe them clean. Another disadvantage of the prior pet groomer is that the cloths are difficult to remove when replacement is required, because they tend to bunch together and must be individually removed from each bristle. This process is cumbersome and awkward.